Paper Flowers
by blitzkrieg soldier87
Summary: A fund raiser was all Spencer ever expected from this reunion, but what happens when it becomes more than just a tournament? Memories from ten years ago begin to haunt Spencer. What's a guy to do when you're up against something from the other world?
1. Chapter 1

Paper Flowers

Chapter 1  
The fund raiser

It's been a few years since the Beybladers of the world saw each other once again. Three months have passed since the BEGA incident, and the newly rebuilt BBA was ready and up for business. But knowing that Mr. Dickenson was a kind soul, he decided to sponsor a charity fund raiser for an organization that helped children who have less in life. His idea? Start a Beyblade Tournament with all the world's best Bladers and put their talent to good use. So, letters were sent out to the teams, or in some cases some of the members (since some might have not lived together), and it seemed like it was going to be a blast.

The tournament was going to be held in France, and it was because that was where the organization that helped those children was founded. The teams then started to arrive one by one. Obviously, the Majestics were there first, obviously because France was the homeland of Oliver, and they were in neighboring countries. Barthez Battalion soon followed after, followed by F dynasty, the BEGA team (I don't know if I should call them the justice 5 or BEGA sooo… yeah), The PBB All-Stars, then White Tiger X, and then the G-revolution.

When the teams met at the airport, there was much fuss since it has been three years and it's been a long time since everyone has seen each other, until there was a noted observation. "Hey… we're missing a team…" Mariah said as she scanned the crowd of 'Bladers. "Hey… you're right Mariah we are…" Hilary agreed to what her friend said, and soon the collected group began to question who the missing team was.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a voice, a very familiar voice. When they looked towards the direction of the voice, it was Mr. Dickenson, the man that arranged this whole fund raiser in the first place. "Well sir, there is a missing team…" Kenny said as he stepped forward from the pack. "Oh yes… the Blitzkrieg Boys…" he said in somewhat disappointment. "Mr. D… are they going to compete in this tournament too?" asked Tyson as he looked quite concerned. "Well… I don't really know Tyson, they didn't reply to the letter that was given, I suppose I'm supposed to take that as a no, or maybe it was not delivered to them." The old man said as he looked at the shocked faces of the crowd before him. "Well… what do we do now?" Max asked.

"I say we go to the nearest fast food chain around this joint!" a demanding tone but raspy voice said, when they looked behind them there stood the Blitzkrieg boys, in all their glory. "About time you guys came, we were worried." Ray said with a smile as he addressed the four Russians. "Can we skip the introductions and such? I'm not a big fan of airplane food and I'd like a burger with large fries on the side with a large soda too." Ian said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey… you guys are missing a team mate…" Kai pointed out. "Hey… where'd tiny go?" Ian asked as his head scanned the arrivals area. It wouldn't be soon before long that they'd be able to find a six foot blonde boy with distinct Russian attributes, and a green headgear on his head. And who knew, it really wasn't long after they found him.

"Hey! There he is!" Daichi exclaimed as his eyes were caught by a stressed looking Spencer, he didn't look calm like he always did. It looked like he was about to scream at the top of his lungs, and he kept looking back, as if something was following him. When he caught the sight of his team mates, he ran as fast as he could, carrying his feet with all the strength he had. When he reached the pack of 'bladers, he looked relieved to be with them.

"Hey big guy, what'sa matter?" asked Bryan as he looked at his friend. "Nothing…nothing it's just that I saw…" he was cut by a tug on his pants. When he looked down, he saw a little French girl, "Here mr. my mommy always told me paper flowers make someone's day better." She looked like a designer puppet wearing an all pink ensemble, as she raised the white paper flower as high as she could for Spencer to see.

His eyes widened at the sight, he froze just there as he looked at the flower. "What's wrong? Don't you want it?" she asked as she withdrew the flower. Tala then took it out of her hands gently, "He might be affected by the jetlag, but I'd be happy to take it for him." He said with a smile that looked so warm and radiant. The little girl smiled back and ran back to her mom.

"Well everybody, shall we go to the hotel now?" Mr. Dickenson asked them, and in unison they all said yeah. As everyone was headed for the shuttles, Tala waited for Spencer to budge. "Do you have plans of going to the hotel to rest or not? That was what you were ranting about in the plane just a few hours ago you know." He said to his statuesque friend. "Yeah, let's go…" he said as he slowly walked towards the shuttle and boarded it, and off they were to the hotel.


	2. The Agenda

Chapter 2

The Agenda

When they arrived at the hotel, they were checked in, and every team received a key to their own rooms. But before they went up, they were given a sheet of paper that had the agenda for each day the spent in France, after all, it was going to be treated as a normal tournament, the only difference; they wouldn't have to travel so much.

When they received it, they were going to go on some sight seeing trip, but what struck them the most was that they were going to watch a freak show. To the world, it was a display of disgrace and disgust. But some of them were excited like Daichi, who's ever heard of such thing for the first time in his life.

"I think I'll pass on the show…" Spencer said as he looked away from those two words on the paper. "Well… it is your choice…" Tala said as he looked up to his taller team mate. After overhearing that, a certain member of a separate team approached them, "Well that isn't like you. I've always seen you as the brave one of the Blitzkrieg Boys, not the coward." Garland said with a smug face.

Spencer's eyebrows began to furrow, he didn't like how Garland approached him, and it really wasn't in his nature to start an argument and let it live for forever, "Fine then… I'll go… if you want me to so badly." He said with a stern tone. Garland beamed and said, "Well that's good to know, it's not fair if one of us doesn't go and the rest do." He said with a smug tone. He then turned to his team and signaled them to head to the elevators to go to their room.

Spencer's hand then extended out to Ian, who was holding the key. He surrendered it, and the Russian Blonde went up to their hotel room with the aura of a glum and depressed sixteen year old, who seemed as if he was going to face his doom.


	3. The Silver Moon

Chapter 3

The Silver Moon

Night befell France that night, in Paris, the street lights were lit, and there was much excitement, especially because some of the teams went out sight seeing, but no, not the Blitzkrieg Boys, they stayed in the hotel gym, doing their usual regiment. Ian shouted numbers from 1 to 10, as they went back and forth, doing a military lift as they always did before, this time, it wasn't forced on them. They then headed for the Lateral Pull stations, where they pulled 100 lbs. each, even Ian; the smallest member was to carry the same amount of weights.

Their workout ended, and so did the sight seeing of the other teams were over. The girls came back with their purchases, but a majority came home with memories to last.

Spencer's other team mates decided to take a short walk around. He was left alone in their hotel room. He lied down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He was suddenly brought up to his feet; he went out to the balcony, and stared up at the silver moon. It gleamed and stood out of the darkness called night along with the stars. The memories began to resurface. He suddenly remembered how he used to look at the moon and hope he could see a ray of light and happiness. But somehow it was ironical that the moon would resemble happiness, but to him, the moon was something calming and gentle, and it always made him smile. He remembered how they were punished for making mistakes, how they were scorned, how they were tortured. The silver moon was the only ray of natural light Spencer ever got to take a glimpse of. They were kept underground all day, around the clock, just to train and obey Boris' every order, no questions asked. He seemed to be submissive to the moon. It was the only thing Spencer admired most about nature.

He then went back into the hotel room. He went to where they placed their bags, he pulled out a picture of him with his team mates. He smiled at it, Bryan had a beaming smile, Tala was laughing, Ian was acting wacky, and Spencer was smiling. It was the only picture they had where they all smiled, and it calmed him whenever he saw that picture. But somehow, he was reminded that those smiles weren't there a long time ago, those were once apathetic masks and stern piercing eyes. He put the picture back and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the sliding door that opened to the balcony. He stared at the moon, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Fortunately, Ian brought the key with him.


	4. The Freak Show

Chapter 4

The Freak Show

The next day came, and it was the day of their sight seeing. Some guy wanted to get the 'Bladers into knowing the French culture. They visited one of the more popular carnivals, the Eye of the Labyrinth. "I thought freak shows originated from America but this is different…" Robert said in amusement as he looked at the humongous tent that held the show. "I have to agree, I mean come on, just look at the size of that thing, it's like every odd thing is here already!" Max said in shock as his eyes widened to the sight of the tent. "Well… it is the only famous and long lasting freak show in Paris…" Kenny said. Spencer was standing somewhere at the back of the whole group.

When they started to move in, they were all amused, some were afraid. Tala was clinging on to Bryan, who was so dazzled by the many wonders inside while headed to the ring. Ian was much ahead with Daichi, comparing themselves to each other. He began to wonder where his giant friend was. He saw him somewhere at the back, he then went to him.

The closer he went the louder a certain sound got. It was odd, but it was like heavy breathing. He stopped to look up at Spencer, whose sweat drops came falling down like a waterfall; his breathing wasn't heard over the noise of the screams and taunts. Ian then tugged on his pants; he hurriedly looked down as if there was something monstrous below him.

Ian somehow looked concerned, Spencer showed a smile of assurance to Ian, but deep down inside, he knew Spencer wasn't as calm as how he usually was.

They then passed a cage, a big one, with the words "human devil" splattered over the top. When Raul went a step closer to see what was inside, he suddenly felt a sudden chill up his spine and withdrew.

It was too dark for anyone to see the contents, so they decided to move on. But something pulled Spencer, he could feel his breathing get heavier, it was like he'd been here before. He and the cage covered in darkness had a meter's distance. Tala looked behind him to see Spencer caught up in the sight of the cage. He tugged Bryan's arm to stop walking. "Hey Spencer! Come on let's get going!" Tala demanded as Spencer refused to follow. Hiro gestured the rest of them to go ahead, he then told Spencer to go, Spencer followed, but just as when he was about to leave, he didn't notice it but a paper flower came out of the cage, after a few seconds, another one was thrown out.

Two meter's distance came between him and the cage and suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the tent, it made knees shake, suddenly, hands were wrapped around the bars of the cage. Pale arms, long nails, long filthy nails, were the only ones that could be seen. It then screamed again, but this time not just a scream, but it screamed Spencer's name. He froze just then and there. "Spencer, come on let's go!" Hiro said as he tugged on Spencer's shirt.

Spencer began to hyperventilate. It screamed Spencer's name again, and again, and again, until somehow the way it sounded was stuck in Spencer's head. He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to cause a scene, and he just wanted to be eaten by the ground. But it just continuously continued screaming his name, over and over, tears were beginning to flow out of Spencer's eyes, out of frustration he screamed back, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!! WHAT?! TELL ME NOW!" he said as tears began to flow out. He was having a serious breakdown.

It then threw another paper flower, it hit his chest. He then picked it up and threw it back. It went directly back into the cage. Then a scream, twice the pitch it was at was let out. It could break ears; it was like hearing finger nails being scratched against a chalkboard. Hiro tried to hold Spencer back, but he couldn't, Spencer broke free, and went towards the cage, and picked up the other paper flowers and threw them back in the cage.

After every flower, the pitch got higher, when there were no more flowers, hands grabbed a hold of Spencer's shirt and lips sealed his lips tightly. Then it was released, "Your fate is a dire one indeed…" her voice was raspy as if there was phlegm down her throat, when he got a good look, she had pale skin, long black hair, blood flowing out of her mouth as if she drank blood. His eyes widened, her eyes couldn't be seen, but one thing was that Hiro pulled Spencer back, and helped him walk.

He was somehow unstable from what just happened. He felt so empty; it was like his soul was sucked out of him. They were only an arms distance, but she was able to reach for Spencer's shirt and started banging his head against the iron bars, after a few bangs his head began to bleed, she then said, "Love me… Love me…" as her arms were wrapped around his neck. Spencer shook his head, he then tried to break free, but she held him tight. "Don't try to free yourself! You're mine, mine!" she screamed into his ears.

Everyone was so scared as they watched, it brought a great amount of fear. She then pulled strands of Spencer's blonde hair, she held it, felt it, smelled it, and rubbed it on her face. When he saw the chance, he broke free and then she screamed again. She tried to reach for him, he stumbled on his way, but he was able to acquire a distance, it was like seeing a demon as she tried to break the cage. He then ran as fast as he could, out of the tent, out of sight of the other 'Bladers, traumatized, afraid, empty; it then came back to him, deeper memories began to resurface, memories of the same freak show, same girl, and the same paper flowers.


	5. Mirrors

Chapter 4

Mirrors

He fortunately had the key to the hotel room. If it wasn't for that run in with that thing, this would never had happened, he'd never had been so embarrassed in his whole life. But at that moment, he didn't even think about his embarrassment, but the feeling he seemed to once have felt. It all seemed so familiar, but he just didn't know where it all started.

He then lied on the bed. His bulky and masculine body sank into the bed the seemed to comfort him at that moment. The cloud-like pillow intoxicated him, bringing him into another world; bring his soul into a new dimension. As he fell into sleep, there was a cold chill all of a sudden; so cold, he could see his breath.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his own breath! It was summer that time; it couldn't be possible that it was that cold. He suddenly felt paralyzed, he couldn't feel his body, it was going numb. He then closed his eyes, shut them tight, tried to not think about what was going on. Until he opened his eyes and saw another him.

It wasn't necessarily him, but it looked like him. When he moved his head, it would move in the same direction, when he blinked, it blinked too. But when he just stared at it, the image's eyebrows seemed to come together as if it was getting frustrated about Spencer not doing anything. He then let out a scream similar to what he heard just moments ago.

The tight grasp then suddenly let go of him. He then ran to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink and when he looked up, it was her. He couldn't see himself in the mirror it was her, the long hair, the pale face, and all the other features, he thought he was hallucinating, but it was all a reality.

The door then closed all of a sudden, the room blacked out, and he could see his breath once again. He then headed for the door and tried to open it, it didn't budge. Tears then began to flow out of his eyes, he was losing all hope. "Let me out!" He said trying to move the doorknob.

The toilet bowl then began to overflow, he leaned against the door, there was really no way out. He then moved towards the sink, it was the only place that was left dry. He then began to hear something too, breathing. It was so heavy, heavier than his. He slowly looked behind him and there she was.

He then tried to run, but she caught his neck. She choked him to the extent that he couldn't breathe anymore. "Why won't you stay…" she said in her raspy tone as she choked Spencer. He only shook his head in return, and as a response, he was choked twice as hard. He was losing sight, losing air, and losing time. Thankfully, he heard someone enter the hotel room. He then tried to reach for the toothbrush to his left. He struggled to reach for it.

When it was in his grasp, he threw it towards the door. It didn't make a loud sound, but when he was already losing himself, the doorknob suddenly twisted, and someone came in. he was free from the grasp of that monster, and saved by Ian. Everything was back to normal. The water from the toilet bowl wasn't on the floor anymore, the lights were back, his breath couldn't be seen anymore, and more importantly, she was gone.

As he gasped and panted, Ian looked at him as if he was a foreign item. "What happened?" Ian asked crouching down to his friend. Spencer couldn't reply, he was still catching his breath. Ian just nodded and accepted the fact his friend couldn't talk because of his loss of air.

Hours passed and Spencer was finally able to catch his breath. His other teammates were giving him concerned expressions when he came out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" Spencer asked as his teammates just looked at each other. "Shouldn't _we_ be asking you that?" Tala said looking at Spencer. "We all saw what happened at the show a while ago…" Bryan said as he looked with gentle eyes towards his friend. Ian just nodded since he saw two things happen, Spencer at the show and in the bathroom.

"You guys shouldn't worry about much…" He said as he opened the covers of the bed. "Just remember one thing, we're a team Spencer." Tala said with much concern. Spencer smiled and nodded at the words of his team captain. When he lied down, he was afraid, afraid of what would enter in his dreams.


End file.
